


Lowkey

by Akiragane



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Hyuuga Hinata, Clubbing, F/F, Fluff, Groping, Help, I'm blushing rlly hard right now, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, M/M, Please don't make me tag you get the idea, Pole Dancing, Sasuke and Hinata are buds, Sasuke is a bad gay best friend, Smut, Strippers, They're all 21+, ahhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Hinata was never much of a partier. When Sakura dragged her to a club one night she wasn't expecting to have any fun third-wheeling her and Karin, but when she sets eyes on one of the strippers at the club she can't get her out of her head. Is something wrong with her?(AKA Hinata is a Bi disaster and Ino is a sex goddess)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Karin, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. When I Saw You, My Heart Stopped

**Author's Note:**

> I could not find any decent fics of this paring so I just made one, you're welcome.

"C'mon, Hinata. I promise it'll be fun!" Sakura encouraged.

Hinata fiddled with her phone while they walked up to the club. She wasn't the kind of girl that went out every night, she would rather stay home and watch movies or read. "I'll stay for a little while, but as soon as I say I'm leaving I mean it," she said in her quiet voice.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I get it. But if Sasuke's picking you up then you can drink, right?" she said.

Hinata nodded. "I haven't gotten drunk outside of my house in a long time, but I don't think I'll drink all that much," she replied.

They arrived at the front of the club and Hinata had to squint at the bright neon sign that read _Konoha_ _Club_. Karin was waiting outside for them. She was wearing a black shirt and a red skirt with black tights and killer red boots. Sakura was wearing a short pink dress to match her hair with a white belt and fishnet leggings. She ran up to Karin and they hugged and Karin gave her a kiss before smiling at Hinata.

Speaking of Hinata, the girl herself was wearing a long-sleeved violet dress with leggings that had little cat faces halfway up her thighs. Her hair was over her shoulder and she was wearing a choker with a heart ring against her voice box.

"Hinata! Good to see you! I didn't know you liked coming out to the club." Karin commented and walked up to the dark-haired girl.

Karin wasn't particularly close to Hinata, but they knew each other well enough since Karin was Sakura's girlfriend. Hinata admired her boldness and ability to take charge. She was also very tall and pretty.

Sakura dragged them both into the club, which was dimly lit with many people already dancing in the middle. There was a DJ with a stage up front who was blasting music and lights. People were talking and singing along badly and moving their bodies. Some people were already drunk. Hinata swallowed thickly. This was a bad idea.

They found a table a little off the side and got drinks to start off with. Karin and Sakura talked mostly to each other, Hinata sitting quietly across from them. She didn't drink all that much, but enough to feel relaxed enough to step away from the girls flirting with each other in order to wander around. She stepped through the crowd and found herself at the bar.

The bartender wasn't anyone she recognized, but when he struck up a conversation she started talking to him. This was nice and innocent enough, maybe she could survive a little longer.

That was until he started talking about the strippers. "Yeah, the male ones aren't gonna be here for three more hours, but we're opening with our star girl."

Hinata cleared her throat. "Oh, I wasn't aware this was a strip club," she said awkwardly.

The bartender nodded. "It is, but we don't broadcast it, so you only know if you've been here more than once," he explained.

Hinata was uncomfortable once again. She downed the rest of her drink and slid the money for it to the bartender. "Thanks," she said and wandered back into the club, hoping to find Karin and Sakura.

Instead, she found something a bit more interesting.

The music stopped and the stage lit up. Hinata hadn't even realized how close to it she was until that happened. The DJ picked up a microphone and started speaking into it. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to begin the nights 'festivities' with our favorite dancer, Ino Yamanaka!"

A lady stepped out on the stage. She was wearing minimal clothing, a lilac bra lacing around her neck and back, possibly the smallest pair of underwear Hinata had ever seen, and black boots laced up at the way to her thighs. But the thing that caught Hinata's attention was her bright blue eyes. She smirked and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulders and blew a kiss to the crowd. The audience went wild.

The girl stepped up the pole in the middle on the stage and gripped it tightly. Hinata watched closely as she hopped on it and spun around it, then stopped right in front of the audience, grabbing onto it behind her head, and started rolling her hips upwards. 

Hinata didn't know how strip clubs worked, but something about the dancer in particular entranced her. She seemed even more confident than Karin and was doing this with grace, even through the sexualness of it all. Hinata was put into a dazed state when she started dancing around the pole again. She climbed up on it and hung upside-down and waved at the crowd. It must've taken incredible upper body strength to do that and Hinata silently applauded her.

The girl hopped off and started grinding against the pole. Someone shouted something along the lines of "Grind against me like that!" The girl didn't waver. She stood up and wrapped her leg around the pole, then spun around again. She was doing all of this to the tune of a song playing in the background. She stepped away from the pole and turned around, carefully squatting down and twerking at the audience with a smile on her face.

Hinata breathed out. Who was the girl, and why did she interest her so much?

Then she was ripped away from the stage and pulled towards the bar again. Hinata didn't peel her eyes away from the dancer until she was completely out of sight. Then Hinata looked at the person dragging her. Sakura had a hold of her wrist and was pulling her away. They finally stopped at the bar where Karin was sitting on one of the barstools. Sakura turned to Hinata. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You looked like you in a trance."

Hinata blinked. She looked down at her hands and laced her fingers together. "Um, I'm going to go home now, if that's okay." was all she said.

Karin nodded. "That's okay. Want me to call a taxi for you?" she offered.

Hinata shook her head. "It's okay, I've got a ride," she said.

Hinata broke away from the couple and stepped outside and leaned against the wall. She pulled out her phone and dialed her friend. "Sasuke, her can you come pick me up? Please?"

❤❤❤

Hinata couldn't stop thinking about that girl. It was becoming an issue.

When Sasuke came to pick her up she passed out in his car and he had to carry her in her house and hand her off to her cousin Neji. She had woken up in her own bed with a headache and the image of those turquoise eyes burned into her mind.

Hinata contemplated going back to the club just to see her, but she was terrified of going alone. And she didn't want to drag Sakura back in there just for a stupid reason like wanting to see a stripper.

At one point she just texted Sasuke to talk to him about her problems, which would probably make her feel better.

**Sasuke:**

Okay, explain this to me one more time

**You:**

I think I may have a crush on a stripper

And I don't know what to do about it

**Sasuke:**

Who falls in love with a stripper?

**You:**

Me, apparently

**Sasuke:**

Point taken.

**Sasuke:**

I'll come with you to the club so you can

see her and don't have to be alone

**You:**

Really!?

Thank you so much!

**Sasuke:**

Np

**Sasuke:**

I won't drink so I can drive you home if you

wanna get drunk and dirty with this girl

**Sasuke:**

Hinata?

**You:**

Hold on, lemme just die for a second

**Sasuke:**

Ohmygod

Hinata, she's a STRIPPER

**You:**

Shut up I know. I'm not having sex with her just

yet tho.

**You:**

That would be rude

**Sasuke:**

S T R I P P E R

**You:**

She's still a person that needs to be respected

**Sasuke:**

Yeah I know

**Sasuke:**

I'll pick you up tonight at 8, sound good?

**You:**

Sounds perfect

Yeah, perfect. If perfect meant Hinata had to muster up the courage to figure out how to ask a stripper on a date, then it was absolutely perfect.

❤❤❤

Hinata was bouncing her knee up and down as they drove to the club. She was wearing something a lot simpler tonight, purple and white jacket and fishnet shirt with ripped dark blue jeans. Sasuke was in a black shirt that was three buttons open and black leather pants, oh, and his necklace showing off his family's crest. Hinata knew he wasn't trying to hook up or anything, not that the girls wouldn't be all over him anyway, but he was looking at someone else in their friend group right now. Specifically one orange idiot with hair the color of the sun and a bright smile to match. 

They arrived at the club and Sasuke parked the car. Hinata got out and took a deep breath. "I'm scared," she admitted.

Sasuke held out his arm and Hinata took it. "You'll be fine. This girl probably needs a break anyways, a date might be the thing she needs," he said with a rare smile.

Hinata smiled back at him. They walked into the club and it seemed to be just as busy as yesterday. They walked to the bar and sat down. The very same bartender greeted them. "Is this your boyfriend?" he asked. "If he is, I'm impressed."

Sasuke crossed his arms and scowled. Hinata shook her head. "He's my best friend," she explained.

The bartender nodded in understanding. "So, what I get for you guys?" he changed the subject.

Hinata fiddled with her collar. "Actually, do you know where the stripper's dressing rooms are?" she asked awkwardly.

The bartender raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, behind the stage. But you won't have permission-"

Hinata stood up quickly and made movement to leave. "Yeah thanks okay bye!" she said and skittered off. 

She felt bad for leaving Sasuke alone, but she had to find this girl. She slipped behind the stage and walked down a surprisingly quiet hallway. There was also no security guards, which was weird.

Hinata found a door labeled _Ino Yamanak_ _a_. She mustered up as much courage as she had and knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" a voice rang through the door.

Hinata carefully pushed the door open and walked in. The dancer was sitting on a chair in front of a mirror, spare of clothing except for her panties and a silk robe covering her nipples, but just barely. The girl turned around and her eyes widened a fraction when she saw Hinata. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Hinata knew her face was heating up. "Um, hi." she started. "I, uh, I saw you last night."

She was terrible at this. Ino crossed her legs. "I lot of people were there last night. What makes you special?" she asked.

That was a good point. Hinata cleared her throat. "I... wanted to ask you on a date." she choked out.

Ino blinked at her. _Shit_. Hinata was fucking _awful_ at this. She wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. Ino stood up and sauntered over to her, hips swaying in such a way that was hypnotizing. "A date?" she repeated.

Hinata nodded. "I know that's weird, but I can't get you out of my head and I think you're beautiful and... yeah um, I know that's weird," she mumbled the last part of the sentence, pulling on her hair and blushing.

Ino gave her a small smile. "That's definitely new," she remarked, draping her arms over Hinata's shoulders, bumping their noses together. Hinata was just about ready to explode. "You really want to go down that route with me? I've been with many guys, and I've broken every single one of their hearts. Are you prepared for yours to end up in shambles as well?"

Hinata was in a daze. Ino was so close, she could move her head a few inches and they would be kissing. So she wasn't thinking very clearly when she said, "That mere idea that you could get close enough to my heart to try and break it is enticing enough for me to risk it."

Ino was shocked by the answer. But then she smirked and giggled. "Alright, you've won yourself a date, Miss..."

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

Ino exhaled so her breath fanned out across Hinata's lips. "Miss Hinata. I look forward to dinner with you."

And then she kissed her. Hinata could do any more than relax into it. Ino's hands drifted up and caught in her hair before slipping her tongue inside Hinata's mouth. The other moaned into her mouth and her hands found Ino's shoulders, slipping her robe off so her naked body was flush against hers. Then her hands drifted downward, resting on her waist. Ino took one her hands out of Hinata's hair to glide Hinata's hands down to grab her ass. Hinata squeezed and Ino gasped, giving Hinata more access to that delicious mouth of hers. 

Ino started grinding against Hinata, rolling her hips in a fluid movement that was driving Hinata crazy, and she held onto her ass to help her move her in the way she wanted her to, right against her.

The door opened and Hinata turned around, face red and lips bruised. It was a stage manager, who didn't seem fazed at all by walking in on the two. "Miss Yamanaka, you're on in ten," he reported.

Ino smiled at him and waved. "Thanks, Ryan," she said.

The stage manager closed the door and Hinata turned back to Ino. "Sorry, hun, I've gotta get dressed," she said and pressed a finger against Hinata's lips. "Pick me up tomorrow at nine, right outside of this place, kay?"

Hinata nodded. Ino smirked and started guiding Hinata out her dressing room. The door shut behind Hinata and she leaned against it.

What... what just happened? It all seemed like a blur.

Well, one thing was for certain, she had just scored herself a date.


	2. I Want You, Is that Weird?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is a bi disaster, the musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired.

Hinata twirled around in her outfit. "I dunno." she mused.

Sasuke groaned. "Look, I'm not a good gay best friend. For one, I'm bi, second, I can't dress worth a damn. Don't ask me for advice." he said as he looked up from his phone.

Hinata gave him a look. She took one more look at her outfit. Violet skirt and a black shirt with a white jacket that cut at her ribs. Her hard was braided and tied into a neat bun, courtesy of her cousin, Neji. She crinkled her nose and reached over to pluck her fishnet leggings from her bed. "Fuck no," Sasuke said.

"Why not? They're cute." Hinata retaliated, slipping them on anyway.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fishnets look good on you and Naruto only, but wearing them to a date is an awful idea." he pointed out.

Hinata twirled around one more time, feeling cute. "I don't care, I'm wearing them," she said and turned towards her friend. "You said yourself I shouldn't ask for fashion advice from you."

Sasuke gave her his own look. "You're using my own words against me."

"Like you haven't done that to me before."

Sasuke considered this, but then shrugged and returned to his phone. "Who are you even texting anyways? Naruto?" Hinata teased, climbing over Sasuke to look at his phone.

"Itachi. He's coming home tonight and wants me to spend the night with him and his husband, Kisame." Sasuke explained.

Hinata nodded. "But I can still text you in case this whole thing goes haywire, right?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded. "If that happens, then I'll be there first thing in the morning," he said with a rare smile.

Hinata smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you, no hetero." she expressed.

"Nah, we too gay for that," Sasuke replied.

Hinata giggled. This was an inside joke of theirs, playing off of the term, 'No homo', since they both preferred the same gender to the opposite, despite liking both. Hinata just hoped she didn't mess up with one of her first relationships with a girl.

❤❤❤

Hinata tapped the side of her purse while she waited for Ino. She was terrified but also excited at the same time. This girl had kissed her the night prior, and it had felt amazing, and she wanted to do it again, maybe even a step forward. Ino probably wasn't a virgin, but Hinata hadn't had sex ever. Even the kiss with Ino had been a lot, despite how good it felt.

She was shocked out of her stupor by a set of arms wrapping around her shoulders. "Ready to go, baby?" Ino's voice said behind her.

Hinata turned to look at the taller female. She was beautiful as ever, and her face was so close. Hinata smiled and nodded. "Do you want to go somewhere in particular or would you allow me to pick the place?" she asked.

Ino thought about this before pulling Hinata closer. "I'll let you take me somewhere, I think it'll be fun," she replied.

Hinata smiled wider. "Alright, then I know a good place not too far from here..."

The place they arrived to was a smaller restaurant by the name of _Suna_. Some of Hinata's friends worked here, and one of them was working tonight. "Hello, ladies, what can I get for you tonight?" Temari asked them politely.

Ino flashed her a winning smile. "I'll have the pinot noir. Do you want the same, baby?" she turned towards Hinata.

Hinata blushed and shook her head. "I'm actually just going to have a Shirley Temple, please." she squeaked.

Temari nodded and jotted this down. "Sounds good, I'll be right back with those." she shot them finger guns and left the area.

Ino rested her head in her palm. "Tryin to stay off the alcohol?" she asked.

Hinata swallowed. "Um... I want to be able to drive home," she replied. "And... I don't really like wine anyway..."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you prefer the stronger stuff?" she cocked her head.

Hinata shook her head once again. "Not exactly. My family is really rich and I've had wine from the second I turned 20, but it's doesn't leave a good taste in my mouth, I actually prefer calmer drinks like cranberry juice."

Ino offered her a smile. "That's cute." she purred.

Temari came over with their drinks and gave them a smile. "Ready to order?"

The dinner part was mostly a success. Hinata learned a lot about Ino, and it was fun to talk to her. They didn't mention her job, or the kiss that happened the night before, which was fine for Hinata. She didn't really want to talk about it at a nice restaurant like this. Hinata was the one who ended up paying, to which Ino was very grateful for.

When they left the restaurant, Ino grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her close. "Hey, would you like to spend the night at my place?" she cooed.

Hinata could practically smell the implications behind that. But... her body betrayed her and kept telling her she wanted this and Hinata accepted.

❤❤❤

Ino's house was pretty nice. It was modern and mostly black and white with hints of lavender here and there. Hinata felt her self shake as she slid off her shoes. "So... um.." she tried to get out.

Ino grabbed her wrist and led her to a bedroom with a white bed that looked so innocent, and Hinata almost didn't want to soil it. "I'm sorry, Hinata. But I can't stop thinking about how you touched me like that last night. I want you to do it again."

Ino said this as she pressed her body against Hinata's, who was already red in the face. She swallowed and took a deep breath. "L-let me undress you."

Ino smirked and stepped away and held out her arms slightly. Hinata stepped around and unzipped her dress and then tugged it off her shoulders. She was wearing some of the most intricate lingerie Hinata had ever seen. She squinted and moved more towards the bed and sat down. "Sit on my lap," she asked.

Ino complied and Hinata put her hands on her waist. "Just... tell me if it's too much," she whispered and started unhooking her bra.

The material fell off her shoulders and Ino tossed it aside. Hinata took a shaky breath and her hands traveled upwards, cupping the bottom her Ino's breasts. She let out an audible, "Fuck it." and reached up so her hands encased Ino's breasts.

The blonde moaned at the touch and Hinata squeezed, carefully groping the other girl in a way that felt so nice in her hands. "Hinata~" Ino spoke.

Hinata moved her fingers, then got a brilliant idea. "Lay down," she suggested.

Ino did so. Hinata climbed on top of her, looking down at her almost naked body. "Okay, I'm gonna, um, I'm not gonna have direct sex with you, but I do wanna try something, that okay?" she asked.

"Hinata, anything you do to me is guaranteed to be magical," Ino said with a smile.

Hinata offered her own smile, then moved down. Her face was directly over the blonde crotch. She took a breath and pressed her nose against the fabric of her underwear. Ino looked up curiously. Hinata proceeded to lightly blow kisses onto the inside of her thighs, making the other release a lapse of sounds. Hinata ran her tongue right above the hemline of the fabric and Ino bucked forward. "OH FUCK!" she let out.

Hinata smiled and pressed a lingering kiss right there. Ino's fingers found her hair and _pulled_ , releasing it from its braid that took an hour. Hinata winced at the slight pain, feeling a bobby pin or two fall into her shirt. "Ino, sweetheart. Be careful with my hair, please." she requested, kissing up her stomach.

Ino was letting out breathy moans, she probably wasn't used to soft touching and kissing like this. Hinata's sex style was kind of like a cat, little licks and purring requests. She moved enough to leave another long kiss right in the middle of Ino's cleavage. She moved her hands to carefully poke and touch the area she had just given a similar treatment with her mouth to. "Hina... ah, baby?" Ino swallowed.

"Ino?" Hinata replied.

"Nothing... ah... just, please keep doing that."

Hinata obliged. She started getting more adventurous with her fingers, dipping under the band of the stripper's underwear. She moved up to she could kiss Ino properly on the mouth, tongues coming into contact immediately. Every time Ino would moan Hinata would eat it up. Was she... enjoying this? Yes, maybe a bit too much. She felt heat creep up her face.

Eventually, she removed her hands and mouth altogether. Standing above Ino, not an inch of their bodies touching. Ino looked up at her with lust in her eyes. "I'm sorry... I can't..." Hinata said, squeezing her eyes shut. 

She felt a hand cup her cheek and she opened them again. Ino was giving her a soft smile, lust gone from her gaze. "That's okay. We can go to sleep if you want to." she offered.

Hinata nodded. She stood up and undressed to her panties and climbed into the bed, spooning Ino from behind, one hand over her breast, other grabbing her ass, Ino was the one who moved her hands there. She fell asleep with her heart pounding in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still tired.


	3. You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Fluff/Angst chapter since I'm not feeling the Smut and I wanted to get something out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this fic. It's not my main pairing but one of my favorites as a fun ship. I hope you enjoy the last part.

"Hinata, I don't see the problem here."

Hinata groaned into her phone. "Just because you have it easy with literally the best guy in the world to be in a relationship with doesn't mean everyone else gets that luxury," she complained.

It was about three months since she and Ino started dating. Naruto and Sasuke were a couple now, which was cute and all, but Hinata could take one look at their relationship and feel so insecure about hers. They were adorable together, always leaning into each other, gentle kisses all the time, playful banter. Hinata only knew the heated make-out sessions, furious humping, and mouths on places that weren't the least bit wholesome.

"Hina, _I_ am the problematic one in the relationship. I'm grateful Naruto is so accommodating to me and my crap mental health, but what exactly do you want out of this relationship that is making you question it so much?"

Hinata was quiet for a spell. She buried her face in her pillow. "All she wants to do is... sexual stuff. I was fine with that at first, but now I see you and Naruto and I... I can't help comparing us to you guys."

Sasuke hesitated. "Not that I'm really in any place to give any kind of relationship advice... but." he started.

"You know I hate buts."

"You seem to like Ino's just fine."

Hinata shrieked and kicked at her bed like a little girl. "Shut up!" she squealed.

Sasuke laughed on the other line. "What I was going to say was you should just talk to her. Isn't it that cliche thing that 'communication is so important in relationships' or some shit?"

"Do you communicate with Naruto?"

"Of course I do. But it's different for us since we've known each other for so long on top of just being plain old compatible."

Hinata made a 'hmph' sound. Sasuke took a long sigh on the other end. "Hinata, would it hurt just to bring up the topic?"

Hinata thought about it. She liked Ino, she really did. She thought she was beautiful and charismatic and independent and... she could go on for hours. She loved her so much, and while she had expressed it so many times she'd lost count, she couldn't recall a single time where Ino said the same thing. "I... I don't know. I don't want to hurt her feelings." her voice trailed off.

Sasuke groaned. "That's just like you, isn't it?" he said with a chuckle. "You won't be bothering her if she truly wants to maintain a stable relationship with you. Besides, a simple heart-to-heart might just solve all your problems."

Hinata smiled to herself. "Thanks, Sauce. I'll text you and tell you how it goes."

"No thanks, I don't want the drama. I got plans tonight. I got stuff to do."

"Didn't know Naruto's nickname was 'stuff'." Hinata teased.

Before Sasuke got a chance to respond Hinata said good-bye cheerfully and hung up, laying flat on her bed, trying to come up with a good way to open this conversation with Ino.

❤❤❤

Ino met Hinata, who was waiting for her in the backyard of her house, which had a white gazebo with benches. Ino ran up to her and hugged her and peppered her with kisses. "Hey, baby. How are you?" she asked.

It was dark outside, but Hinata could still make out her girlfriend's beautiful features. She took a deep breath. "Ino, I need to talk to you," she spoke.

Ino sat down on her, swinging her legs over Hinata's lap and burying her nose in her hair. "Of course, sweetie. I'm listening." she cooed.

Hinata wasn't convinced, but she started talking anyways. "So... I know I'm not that experienced with relationships and stuff like that, but you know Sasuke and Naruto? I see them a lot and I kinda think maybe we should... y'know... maybe not only do the physical stuff of a relationship and maybe do the more fluffy stuff as well?"

Ino breathed against her jawline. "What are you talking about? Am I not good enough for you?" she asked.

"No, that's not it! You're perfect and I love you but I'm getting the impression you... don't love me?"

Ino stared her right in her eyes. "Of course I do, I love kissing you and touching you and being with you," she said with a small smile. 

"Yes, I know. And I'm really happy about all of that, but would you stay with me if I said I wanted to... um, maybe lay off the sex a bit?"

Silence. Ino's face twisted into something like fear. "You... am I not... I'm not satisfying you?"

Shit, she wasn't taking this right. Hinata nodded, then shook her head. "You are! If all I wanted from you was that then I would be completely set! But I want to do stuff with you that isn't sexual."

Ino stood up. "Hinata, I don't understand. I'm a _stripper_. I'm not supposed to fall in love. I can't do fluffy stuff with you because I'm not mentally ready for that. Besides, it's not like you're the best in bed either."

Hinata froze. "Wait... no, I know your job it's fine, but that doesn't mean we can't be a proper couple." she tried reasoning.

"Of course it does. Hinata, I'm having sex with other people as well. I'm cheating on you!" she shouted.

Complete silence. Hinata stared at her, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Um... that's part of your job, right?" she asked, voice cracking.

"Of COURSE! But they pay me and I do it with you for free because you're fucking rich and, if you haven't noticed, I'M A GOLD DIGGER OF THE FILTHIEST KIND!"

Both girls were crying Hinata stood up, hands wrapped around her self. "But... Ino you're the nicest-"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Ino lashed out, nearly hitting Hinata. "I'm not with your time and energy! I'm a slut and you know it!"

And she ran off. Leaving Hinata in tears. 

❤❤❤

Sakura didn't really know what to tell her.

Hinata was crying in her house, saying she needed someone to talk to, then spilling what happened with her girlfriend. It was all really messy and Sakura wasn't sure what to make of it herself.

"So... I just... I'm not sure how I'm going to handle this."

Sakura brought her a large mug of hot chocolate and the girl started gulping it. Sakura rubbed her own cup while she thought of something to say. "You're saying she admitted to being a slut and a gold digger and said herself you didn't deserve her?"

Hinata nodded, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Sakura put a knuckle to her lips. "That's... rare. And interesting," she noted.

"I was surprised as well. But now I'm just trying to find a way to convince her to come back, to convince her I don't care about all that."

Sakura focused her jade eyes on Hinata's pale ones. "Girls are often a lot harder to deal with than boys, not always, but often. That's why being a lesbian is sometimes more difficult than being straight."

"Thank god I'm bi." Hinata slumped into her seat more.

Sakura chuckled. "All I can advise you is to try to talk to her again, and then try and find an agreement. If you really love her enough to give her another chance, then you'll try anything to be together again, right?"

Hinata smiled into her cup. "Yeah... yeah, I like her a lot. And I do want to give her another chance, but I'm just not sure what to tell her," she admitted.

Sakura gave her a one-armed hug, holding her mug with her other hand. "That's okay. Maybe start with 'Hey, we need to talk'."

Hinata giggled. "Well, obviously."

Sakura nodded. "Right, then kick off the conversation with something along the lines of, 'I love you and I want to give you another chance.' Then just take it from there."

"Okay... I'll try that."

Sakura set her mug down on the coffee table and gave Hinata a proper hug. "I believe in you. I know relationships aren't easy, but you deserve a good one."

Hinata hugged her back. "Thank you, Sakura," she mumbled.

She hoped she'd be able to pull this off.

❤❤❤

Ino was beside herself.

She had already called in to take a few days off because she had a headache and was all around feeling awful.

She blamed herself. And Hinata, for being so goddamn nice.

Ino hadn't been in a proper relationship, and she had felt like she had been on top of the world. No one had ever been that attentive to her. Texting cute cat pictures in the middle of the night (even if she replied with selfies of her in her bra or less), making food and drinks whenever she was over (even if after, or even before, all that was finished they made out with each other like there was no tomorrow), buying little gifts like flowers or nice jewelry because Hinata could afford it and would usually buy something if it reminded her of Ino (which she had grown to expect from her at random times, the gold digger in her coming out).

Ino knew it was all her. She realized too late and put that all onto Hinata. She knew it would be difficult, maybe impossible for her to change, so she cut everything with Hinata while she could. The girl sent her a few texts the day after, a few sad cat pictures and some sappy but adorable notes. Ino wanted to respond, but she knew that's not how break ups work. She'd be damned if she block Hinata's number.

Of course, lady luck was never on her side in this form.

She heard a small knock on her door. Ino sighed and got up to open the door. It was raining hard, and she could hear the pitter-patter of the water hitting her windows as she walked to her door.

She almost shuddered as she opened the door. On the otherwise of the doorway was a soaking wet Hinata. Neither spoke. Ino was completely shocked at seeing her, but before she could even open her mouth Hinata ran in and hugged her tightly. "I missed you," she mumbled.

Ino couldn't help it. She started crying. She hugged Hinata back and the two stood there for who knows how long. Eventually, Hinata separated from her, holding herself like she was cold, to which she probably was. Ino invited her in, wrapped her in a blanket, and made her a cup of hot chocolate. Then she started questioning her. "Why did you come back? Didn't I tell you that we were over? What on earth compelled you-"

"I love you." Hinata interrupted her.

Heavy silence befell the two. Ino stared at her in disbelief, then Hinata took a deep breath and spoke again. "I... I believe you can change, and I'm willing to forgive you for everything. I love you and being without you hurts me. Even if..." she paused. "Even if you want to have... uh... _adult things_ with other people. I don't really mind that. I just want to be with you."

Ino almost laughed. She covered her face with her hands. "You're really willing to get with me again? Willing to forgive me?" she asked.

Hinata nodded furiously. Ino sighed. "You really love a bitch like me?" she asked to herself more than Hinata. "Well, I guess I can't say no."

Hinata's eyes lit up. She set her cup down carefully before jumping on Ino and peppering her in kisses. Ino smiled and wrapped her arms around Hinata. Maybe she loved her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT DAYMN!


End file.
